Well of the Fallen
by CrazedSkeleton
Summary: The big apple has a rot that requires some fresh exterminators. Dante, Deadpool, and a slew of other mercenaries come at the behest of New York's major players to stop Hell's resurgence, while refraining from demolishing the city in the process. Multiseries Corssover.


You'd never know it, but Earth has always had some kind of weird shit going down. Or maybe you do know it, if your name is SHIELD, CIA, Torchwood, or our tea loving MI6. In any case, a lot of people don't seem to know or want to know, outside of the legions of suits in any of these before mentioned organizations. But they're around this hunk of rock somewhere; super-humans, Demon invasions, Extraterrestrial Hentai-loving lovecraftian beings. The list never ends, ever. I mean, it stretches at least three or four interconnected universes.

So where does one begin? Well, there are several starting places. You could go for the unfolding drama/tight spandex of the Avengers, and their ongoing struggle to not destroy themselves. Or you could relearn the basic nature of the soul in a shadowy school in Nevada. Maybe you just want to dispense some vigilante justice in our plethora of crime ridden metropolises.

But right at the moment, there is something interesting going on in the eastern seaboard of North-America. Our favorite cityscape is currently drawing some attention after a extreme increase in Demon activity. Currently the waves of hellspawn are being kept down by some of the major players in the supernatural department. Even with the involvement of these professionals, the situation in New York is getting very much out of hand. In an effort to keep a lid on the situation, those with political power have begun requesting aid from outsiders. The message has worked it's way to the visiting monster hunters and mercenaries, including a couple of the most proficient guns for hire dressed in red. Which is where we open this evening of the13th of June.

* * *

The small midtown apartment was as picturesque as a murder scene, complete with blood stains on the walls and bullet holes in the ceiling. Three of which had been created in the last few minutes, as one of the two renters of this hellhole accidentally snapped the few threads holding his holsters together. His two Barretta pistols gracefully slipped out and discharged straight into roof, which received a number of vulgar yells in response from the upstairs tenant.

"Sorry! I don't wear Armani Suits much!" The crimson masked man hollered back sheepishly, while scooping the firearms back into the pockets of his newly acquired black trench coat.

"There is absolutely nothing inconspicuous about what you're wearing, Wade." Came the critique from the dingy back bathroom, as the snow haired occupant leaned his head out to see how his 'partner' was doing.

The Merc with a Mouth AKA; Wade Wilson, was trying (and failing) to get something mildly classy on before heading out. He had managed to mangle an old tuxedo vest over his skintight red suit with black accents, then threw on bowtie and called it good. Of course, he wouldn't possibly leave the place without his ensemble of destructive tools, so he had dug through the closets of the old room until coming onto a long black overcoat in relatively good condition, and bulky enough to hide a couple sets of firearms.

"Would a fedora help?" Wade grinned visibly beneath his mask.

The other mercenary rolled his eyes and returned to combing his hair.

"I'm surprised you have the gall to say that Dante, considering you dress like a Christmas caroler who's lost all control of his life!"

Dante chuckled, and emerged from the room at last, his enormous red longcoat slung over one shoulder. He looked much older than he was with the shoulder length white hair and 6o'clock shadow. For the night's events he had on a detective-esque suit including a faintly-burgundy leather vest with three long leather belts loosely hanging around his stomach.

"Don't diss my style till you see yourself."

"That bad?"

Dante checked the partially working clock on the nightstand.

"Let's get going, this thing apparently started at sundown."

"Maybe nosferatu is hosting?"

"Close to it from what I've heard. This guy is a big shot mob boss who's made it his business to deal with any funny business going on in the city. And another thing, he's only seen at night."

The merc sighed, "why doesn't anybody normal hire a bunch of sociopathic gun-toting money lovers like us? Actually I think I answered my own question..."

Dante picked up his guitar case from the corner, and loaded his two huge automatic pistols into their holsters. Going out late these days meant packing heat or becoming demon meat. With the matter of weaponry settled, the two crimson hunters were off for the valley of neon, thunderclouds cracking above like the drums of war.

Wasn't far from it...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The taxi pulled up in front of the mysterious 'warehouse 616'. A building that teens dare each other to enter, it's mysterious origins and ownership the subject of many urban legends. The superstitious driver refused to go near the parking lot, or even look at the building.

"You sure this is where you wanna go? I mean, weird place for a costume convention." The driver asked, beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Thanks for the ride." The demon hunter replied, handing him a twenty dollar bill as he and the immortal psycho disembarked silently.

The car disappeared quickly into the mist, leaving the two men all alone in the malevolent fog. 616 was the meeting place, and already it seemed some others had arrived. Dante noted the number of vehicles in the parking lot, ranging from hell's angels style harleys to military APCs.

They approached the rusty maintenance door in tandem, and as Deadpool was reaching for the knob, the door flung outward. Dante instinctively unclasped one of the locks on the guitar case and stepped back. Thankfully it was a false alarm, the man standing at the door looked harmless enough. He appeared to be the traditional butler type, balding with an elegant tailcoat and matching solemn expression. In his hand was a dish towel, but the merc (having used the trick before) knew that beneath it was a small pistol, probably to ward off the amateurs.

"The meeting is just this way gentlemen, may I take your coats?"

"We're good!" The pair said simultaneously, making Jeeves raise an eyebrow.

He said nothing more, turning back into the dark corridor. The hunters looked at each other, then cautiously followed. The other side was barred by yet another iron door, but a feint white light shone through the blurry round window.

"Dreary." The Merc though aloud.

"Master enjoys the ambiance." The Butler said, opening the other door.

They continued through, finding the main room to be no more welcoming. If you thought their eveing attire was strange, the menagerie of strange costumes at the enormous gothic roundtable would've had you wondering where the director of this B-movie superhero flick was. The were walls only barely outlined by the candles lit in the center of the room, giving the illusion that the table was an island in the middle of an endless night.

"Ah, whatdya know. We got a couple late additions. Please, take seat boys." Came the thickly accented Italian voice, whose speaker was obscured by a most unnatural shadow.

The two did so gladly, finding seats at the far end by a platinum blond man with a strong jaw in black leather trench coat who eyed them before returning to the speaker, and even stronger-jawed man with short black hair wearing a bulletproof vest with a demented white skull on it. His glassy blue eyes did not stray anywhere but the direction of the speaker. The room was quiet again, and after a few seconds the host began the main topic of the evening.

"Seems like enough of us are assembled. I see some familiar faces and some kids from outta town. Welcome to our humble cesspit, see the sights maybe, drink something you'll regret, but first make sure those activities exist by the end of this. I think for those who are new to this city, hell, new to the country even, I'll introduce myself. I'm Jackie Estacado, a local who's acquainted with some of those rather unpleasant things that hide below the surface of this world. And boy have they been eager to meet some new friends for dinner, am I right? I have with me a couple of experts, and I'll introduce them in a moment here. So starting off, who here has serious experience kicking Satan's ass?"

A few hands shot up followed by a few more hesitant ones.

"Alright, so enough of ya. Well, I'm relying on you to tell these others where to point their guns. It ain't much harder than shooting up anything else, but there are differences as these professionals can indeed tell you. Now, working together might not be your strong suit, that's cool. But don't fucking kill each other, and I mean that. More trouble you cause for each other, is more trouble I gotta go through to cover it up.

"So what am I offering? Well, money, artifacts, vices of many kinds. I know some of you here represent some governments who just are doing this as part of the job, and just my advice, we don't take well to anybody breathin up our neck." Dante swore he saw a vine like snake dart in and out of the oblivion around Mr. Estacado,

Dante felt a wayward finger poke him, Deadpool leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Looks like someone is competing with your redcoat look." He pointed towards the opposite side where a giant clad in what looked like a Victorian highwayman's coat dyed blood red sat alone. His long black hair obscured his eyes, but Dante felt he was being stared at.

"Anyway, I'll hand the reigns over to my business associate Johnny Powell."

The mob boss snapped, and right on cue a halo of lights appeared in the far right corner. Hunched over a mound of ancient leather-bound books was a skinny frame of a man in a dirt caked suit. He meandered obliviously, muttering incomprehensible fragments of the lore he had just been reading.

"Stupid...nuts, fucking crazy. Now of all times!"

"Uh? Johnny, you're up."

"Huh? Oh r-right. Hello guys...um, so where should I begin?"

Jackie sighed , "maybe the Well of the Fallen is a good place."  
"Okay, sounds good, whatever you say! So-so, here's the deal. A long time ago, like before civilization of any kind, we're talking probably a prehuman era, there was a disagreement upstairs between the Angels on what the path the emerging universe should be taken. The result was the offenders were sucker-punched though the dimensions and ended up slamming through our reality and on into the realms we don't really like.

"That went over reeeeeaaaaal well in the end right? Anyway, when this whole 'cast down' occurred, the angels broke a huge fucking hole right through to hell. But the boundaries aren't like some wet tissue paper. This breach place, it's very hard to find cause you can't see it or sense it. And this is true especially in Hell, you wouldn't know it even if it was under your hooves. But, there is a way to find it, and Lilith's little kids seem to have figured that out. Psychically linked demons, one who works in their world, and one who works on ours. It took a long time, but they've finally stumbled on the location in each world."

Suddenly a voice interjected. It was the other crimson clothed man that Deadpool had pointed out, "this hole, it's somewhere in the city?" His voice was as dark as the room around him, deep and ancient like-  
_'Sparda'_ Dante's eyes opening in surprise at the memory.

"Buddy, we're just in the middle of the shit typhoon! This weakened zone extends from the edge of Ontario to North Carolina. Ripping space-time isn't generally a 'small' event. Now then why have you all been called to this little place, why here? Because somewhere in New York is a possessed wall-street banker is trying to get his buddies out. Demons masquerading as humans have decided to start building their hellportal somewhere with a lot of fresh meat. That's right, building permit for the gate of nightmares has been approved, and I'm guessing that combined, we only have a slim chance of shutting it down."

* * *

**Well, hopefully this introduces the main idea of this Multi-Verse. Deadpool and Dante's partnership will be expanded on next chapter. Of course, you're welcome to try and Idenify all the character/series introduced. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
